Field
The described technology relates, in general, to a system and method for creating a model, which may be used for localizing devices in an environment, in particular, an indoor environment.
Description of the Related Art
A positioning system enables a mobile device to determine its position, and makes the position of the device available for position-based services such as navigating, tracking or monitoring, etc. Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS), such as the Global Positioning System (GPS), is the most widely used positioning system and used in various devices such as smart phones, tracking equipment, etc. While providing very good and accurate outdoor location, there are some drawbacks with GPS. For small and low cost battery operated electronic devices, GPS is too expensive and draws too much power. GPS also cannot be deployed for indoor use, because the required close to line-of-sight transmission between receivers and satellites is not possible in an indoor environment.